The present disclosure provides medicinally active extracts, fractions and more specifically subfractions of Reishi and methods of preparing the same, from components of Ganoderma lucidum and Ganoderma tsugae, otherwise known as “Reishi” in order to induce certain immumodulatory, hematopoeitic and tumor-inhibiting phenotypic changes in those eukaryotic cells, mediated through particular toll-like receptor (TLR) and other transmembrane receptors.